geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Darnoc
Darnoc (formally called Darnoc703 in YouTube and TheRealDarnoc in Geometry Dash) is one of the first players and level creators in Geometry Dash. He has one of the most famous level styles, which results in a lot of people trying to copy his style. In fact, many of his levels, especially his earlier ones, star in RobTop's Map Packs. His real name is Conrad, because Darnoc is Conrad backwards. Some people also call him "Doorknob". In his level DarnocDynamix, Darnoc said he is colorblind. Darnoc also has many other accounts include Darnoc2 : an unregistered account on his school iPad where he also made many levels. But unfortunately, Darnoc lost that account when everyone at his school was to delete games unrelated to school. He also has a Bluestacks account named DarnocBlue and other accounts Darnoc also created the first starred level. History He also started playing GD in 1.0. Almost every one of his levels are filled with bugs. He has since quit GD since Oct 2015, but not before making the famous level "Okiba Crackdown". He is inactive at his YouTube account as he doesn't post anything anymore but still watches videos as seen on his YouTube channel. Although on October 15, 2016, he became active by posting a video of him playing a VR game. In the description, he says, "Sorry for no Geometry Dash videos kids". But then, out of nowhere, he made a comeback to GD on February 1st, 2017 with the level Blacklights, a beautiful 2.1 level which also got an epic feature, which is trending on the GD community. Even RobTop is shocked, as he said in the comment section of Blacklights, " He is alive?... :o." Many other creators are shocked with his comeback, such as Partition, Serponge, ViPriN, etc. He also made a level named Bonus Level which is named after the song Bonus Level, but he got bored of that level. Achievements Darnoc inspired RobTop to create the UFO gamemode with the test level Gravity Field. The gameplay is a huge field of jump orbs, with obstacles in the forms of cubes. The gravity and obstacles also change in the middle of the level, but change back to normal in the end. This was also Darnoc's first level. Another of Darnoc's achievements was creating the level Wave Wave, which is simillar to the savage arcade game Wave Wave and also inspired RobTop to create the Wave gamemode. The level has a ship with constant gravity switches. TheRealDarnoc's Levels * Demon Levels ** yStep ** Sky Realm ** Hextec Flow ** Chaoz Impact ** DarnocDynamix ** Steam Chamber ** Clubdrop ** Crunchy Apple ** Hexagon Road ** Bionic Button ** Dark Tramuia * Normal Levels ** Easy *** Stageix ** Hard *** Utopia Dash ** Harder *** Cytic Flow *** Grab Bag (collab with Findexi and Minesap) *** Time Lapse (collab with Juffin) *** Okiba Crackdown 3 *** FlipFunk *** Rainbow Road *** No Deaths Allowed *** Chill Out *** Jumpin Jam *** Sunny End *** Don't Stop Believin *** Time CrAcK *** A Tribute ** Insane *** Flappy Bird *** Clash *** Electric Freeze *** Mystic Jumper *** Final Step *** Dream *** Scene Machine *** Wave Wave *** Disco Chip *** Fuzzy *** 7Step *** Shocked *** ChillFunk *** Easy and Hard *** Fantasy Base *** Dizzier Run *** Perkz of a Square *** Arus Madness *** Ice and Curves *** MindDrop *** Something Funky *** Clutterdunk *** Mind the Gap *** SewerStep *** TimeLapse *** Just Another Level *** BladePark *** Theory of Nothing *** Blacklights * Auto Levels ** Auto 7Step * Unrated Levels ** Wave Challenge ** Automatic Level ** Partyt Ar IGang ** Triaxis Collab ** Streetlights (another unfinished level). ** Crackdown Draft ** Mayonnaise Run V2 ** Combo Breaker ** Electric Jungle ** Gravity Field ** Castle and Courtyard ** Cant Stop ** Blackout ** Insert Name Here ** Shattered ** Holy Flipperoni ** A Walk in the Park ** Bonus Level (unfinished) Darnoc2's levels Hard * Smooth Jumper * Virtual Breeze * Smooth Caverns Harder * Red Yahooey * Reach For The Skies * Smooth Bouncer * Gratify * 4000 Blocks To Go * Chill Out Remake * Hedgehog Run * Rapid Switch Easy Demon * To The Grave Medium Demon * Beautiful Chaos Trivia * He has a Newgrounds account, on which he posted music in 2015 https://gdarnoc.newgrounds.com Gallery DarnocEvolution.png|Darnoc's profile picture evolution (chronologically) Category:Level creators Category:Players